The present invention is directed generally to a ramp for loading and unloading objects to and from a pickup truck bed, for example, and more particularly to a ramp which is adapted to be stowed in the truck bed below the load thereon and which is operative with the tailgate of the truck in its rearwardly extended horizontal position.
The loading and unloading of heavy objects onto a raised surface such as a truck bed is made easier by providing an inclined ramp. Storage of conventional ramps on a truck bed may be difficult, however, after a large load has been placed on the truck bed. Accordingly, ramps have been devised which can be slidably moved onto the truck bed below a raised support surface. To accommodate pickup trucks having tailgates, however, one known ramp is hinged at a position registered with the end of the tailgate. The resulting reduction in the length of the inclined portion of the ramp reduces the effectiveness of the ramp by providing a steeper angle for loading.
Another problem associated with known ramps is the transfer of excessive loads onto the lowered tailgate of a truck and also the substantial size and weight of the ramps which makes handling and operation of the ramps difficult for some and impossible for others.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an improved stowable ramp assembly for pickup trucks and the like.
Another object is to provide a stowable ramp assembly including a rigid ramp substantially as long as the truck bed and yet which is operable with the tailgate of the truck in a lowered horizontal position.
Another object is to provide a stowable ramp assembly wherein loads applied to the ramp at a position above the tailgate are partially transferred to the bed of the truck.
Another object is to provide a stowable ramp assembly which is of reduced size and weight for easy handling yet which may be used in conjunction with one or more additional assemblies in side-by-side relation for loading and supporting even very large loads.
Finally, an object of the invention is to provide a stowable ramp assembly which is simple and rugged in construction, economical to manufacture and efficient in operation.